


The Time Between

by dysfunctionalmess00



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/F, Love Confessions, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalmess00/pseuds/dysfunctionalmess00
Summary: When Adora can't sleep she goes to sleep with Glimmer. That's literally it lol.





	The Time Between

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just really short soft glimmerdora. It takes place sometime during s2 probably, because s3 hurt me.

Glimmer sighed, scooting closer to Adora, laying her head on Adora’s chest. She liked moments like these. When Adora couldn’t sleep in her own bed so she came to Glimmer’s. It was the still moments in the night. When they weren’t fighting off the Horde, just the still slight swaying of Glimmer’s bed and the even breaths of when Adora eventually passed out.

“Hey…” Adora whispered, breaking the stillness in the room. “Are you awake?”

“...Mm?” Glimmer made a noise of acknowledgment, voice hoarse from not being fully awake. “What’s wrong?” 

Adora stayed quiet for a while. So quiet that Glimmer thought she fell asleep. Until she spoke again: “Nothings wrong, I was just wondering....” She trailed off again.

“Yeah?” Glimmer prompted. Slowly becoming less tired.

“So you know how you teleport right?” When Adora felt Glimmer nod against her she continued. “Well sometimes it takes a second for you to reappear, so I was wondering… What happens in the time between disappearing and reappearing? Like, do you go somewhere?” Adora asked shifting Glimmer off of her to sit up.

Glimmer sat up too, leaning against her while facing the window of the starless night sky. “Adora, it’s 2am.” She laughed, sleep dripping into her voice. “It’s like, I don’t really know where I go exactly. It’s just like… I’m not here anymore.” She tried to explain, falling short. “It’s like I’m traveling at the speed of light or something? I’m just teleporting and sometimes it takes a second.” It was more a thing that had to be experienced rather than have explained to someone.

“Oh…”

“Yeah... “ Glimmer started, “But wait, we’ve teleported together? Wouldn't you know how it feels?” She wondered.

“Well, not really? I think that because you have to focus on where you go you can feel it. It’s more like I blink and I’m in a different place.” Adora answered, wrapping her arm around Glimmer’s waist, pulling them back down onto their backs.

Glimmer giggled as her bed swayed from the shifting weight. Turning onto her side so she could wrap her arms around Adora, using her chest as a pillow, instead of the rest large, overly-soft and feathery bed.

“Hey… Adora?” She paused, waiting for a reply. When she didn’t get one she continued. “I know we’re supposed to be the Best Friends Squad and everything, and I know I haven’t had many friends in my life, but…” She inhaled. Mentally preparing herself for what she was going to say next. “I think I see you as more than just a friend Adora. I like you enough that I want to kiss you and hold your hand and sleep in the same bed all the time, not just sometimes. I want us to be  _ more _ than just friends.” She finished, waiting for a reply. She was only answered by the sound of even breathing in the dark room. Adora had fallen asleep against her.

Glimmer couldn’t help but bury her face into Adora’s side in embarrassment. “Of course she falls asleep when I decide to confess.” Glimmer exhaled a sigh.

She would just have to say it again in the morning.


End file.
